


Obstructed vision

by Just_a_gay_waffle



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boom Boom era, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_gay_waffle/pseuds/Just_a_gay_waffle
Summary: Jihoon bumps into Seungcheol on his way to class and gets all flustered.





	1. Sorry about your coffee

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written... anything before and I decided what the heck I'll just post this. So it might be absolute crap.
> 
> Enjoy I guess.

Jihoon was late for class… again. If only his roommate didn't take so long in the shower or he wasn't so “gay” about his hair, but there he was, a huge pile of books in one hand, much needed coffee in the other, running across campus. This was an important class too, of course it was.

He was making steady time, maybe he would even make it, if it wasn't for the huge pile of books obstructing his vision and causing him to bump right into someone. He released a high pitched yelp as he came to an abrupt stop.

The books fell.. his glasses fell.. and his coffee fell.. all over him.

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry, I'm such a klutz, oh geez,” said the man he bumped into, his voice deep, making Jihoon’s breath catch a bit in his throat as he tried to reply.

“What no! It's my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going,” he said, looking for his glasses on the ground.

When he finally found them, he thanked all the gods that they weren't broken, and slid them back on, getting a better look at who he was talking to.

..and _wow_ , the man was considerably larger than him, with a broad chest and muscular arms, he looked like he had been on a morning jog. His hair was dark and sleeked back, revealing his stunning facial features. Dark piercing eyes stared at him inquisitively and he had incredibly soft looking, plump, pink lips.

Jihoon found himself staring. After a while the man smiled at him, revealing dimples because of course he had dimples. “Um.. your books?” He said, handing them to Jihoon, “sorry about spilling your coffee everywhere.”

“Uhhh… yeah, um thanks,” Jihoon said, quite unintelligently, “I should-

“I'm Seungcheol by the way, and you are?”

“Oh um, Ji-Jihoon, that's.. that’s my, um, name. Yeah.”

There was a pause.

“What a cute name for such a cute boy,” Seungcheol said, flashing a mischievous smirk.

That.. that was unexpected. Jihoon found himself flushing bright red all the way to the tips of his ears and quickly averting his gaze from Seungcheol’s.

Why was he so flustered? Why was seeing this boy in front of him causing him to feel so many emotions? Why did he like it?

Fortunately, Jihoon was saved when Seungcheol decided to end their little chat, “So i’ll see you around then, Jihoon,” he said, beginning to jog off. Jihoon liked the way his name sounded when the other said it.

He simply nodded, standing there quite a while, rerunning the past few minutes in his head. _He was nice… he called me cute… hey! That idiot spilled coffee all over me!_

Finally Jihoon remembered why he was in a rush in the first place and quickly headed to class, although it's safe to say he wasn't paying much attention to the professor.

 

 


	2. Stop calling me cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol might have a little crush...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a chapter two! I honestly have no idea what I'm doing! Yay!
> 
> Enjoy~

Seungcheol loved being a klutz, he loved being a clumsy, awkward, dangly human being.

You know why? Because being a dumb klutz allowed him to bump into the most adorable little squish he had ever seen before. The boy was small and his brown hair neatly fell over his eyes that were framed with large round glasses that made his entire face look so round and soft. The boy seemed shy too, judging by his stuttering and lack of vocabulary, which just added to the adorableness.

Seungcheol was so entranced by this boy with milky skin, that the snarky remark about his cuteness just fell out of his mouth, without his permission. Of course, he didn't regret it for a second, seeing how the boy got even more flustered (if that was even possible) and he didn't miss the light pink that began to cover his face.

When Seungcheol said he would see him around, he really hoped it would be true.

*

A few days later, Seungcheol bumped into Jihoon again. Literally.

He was exiting his favourite coffee shop, hot coffee in hand, and Jihoon was going in, at a rather quick pace.

The coffee was saved this time, Seungcheol catching it just in time. “We have to stop meeting like this,” Seungcheol laughed, catching how the younger boy looked much grumpier than the last time they met, “You look grumpy, anything the matter?”

“Oh what no! Just lack of caffeine, I, um, like coffee a lot… it's good,” Jihoon mumbled the last part of that sentence and when he was done, he made a move to enter the store. Seungcheol, sadly, took this as a sign and began to leave.

Right as he was almost out of reach, he felt a small hand catch his elbow, “Hey wait a minute!” He turned around then, a little surprised, it was the loudest he had ever heard the other boy speak. “You owe me a coffee.”

“I do?”

“Yeah you do! And a new shirt for that matter, but the coffee will do,” he said, and then he tensed a bit, dropping Seungcheol’s elbow and looking downwards, “If that's ok, because it was an accident and everything and maybe you have somewhere to be.”

Seungcheol smiled, “it's okay, I would love to buy you coffee… if you drink it with me.”

Jihoon’s face went pink again, but Seungcheol noticed the small smile tugging at his lips as he nodded.

*  
They sat at a table and silence immediately fell on the two of them, Jihoon stared into his coffee cup, as if it held all the answers to the universe or something. He honestly didn't know why he asked Seungcheol to buy him coffee, all he could think was that it happened and there they were. He was sitting next to the man who spilled coffee all over him and then proceeded to call him cute.

His train of thought was interrupted by Seungcheol’s words, “You're awfully quiet, what are you thinking?”

Boy did he ask a lot of questions, “oh… just that you called me cute the other day,” he blurted out, and god why did he have to say that!

Seungcheol's expression changed from neutral to happy, with a glint of playfulness, Jihoon subconsciously shifted his gaze to the dimples that had formed on his face. “That's because you are cute, Jihoonie,” he said.

“Oh my gosh!! Stop that!” Jihoon gasped, taking a huge sip of his coffee and hoping the large cup would hide the redness in his cheeks.

“Cute squishy Jihoonie is so adorable, a little ball of grumpy sunshine!”

That's when Jihoon started laughing, loud giggles escaping his mouth, his eyes turning to crescents. Seungcheol stopped talking then, his eyes growing wide and slightly fond. “Hey, why did you stop talking all of a sudden?” Jihoon inquired.

“Oh.. um.. yourlaughisreallycutetoo,” Seungcheol said, causing Jihoon to return to his flustered blushing state.

*

They spent the rest of the morning in the coffee shop, talking about what they were studying and their lives in general, the initial awkwardness slowly fading. They spent much more time in that little coffee shop than either of them had anticipated, but neither of them seemed to notice.

Seungcheol found himself enjoying the other boys company, the sound of his voice, the way he could rant so passionately, his adorable little laugh and his, honestly, beautiful smile.

When they finally decided it was time to part, he really didn't want to, “this was fun, we should do it again sometime,” he said.

“Yes, I agree, you're tolerable to be around when I haven't had my coffee yet,” Jihoon teased.

“Wow, I feel so special,” Seungcheol deadpanned. They exchanged numbers and right before leaving, Seungcheol turned to Jihoon and quietly said, “maybe next time… it could, like, be like a date. Or something I dunno.”

Jihoon went red for the umpteenth time in the last hour and quickly nodded his head before rushing out the door, yelling out a quick goodbye over his shoulder.

“Goodbye, my squishy Jihoonie,” Seungcheol whispered, to nobody in particular.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. One milkshake, two straws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date.

When Jihoon got home after spending his morning with Seungcheol, it was with a smile on his face and some pink left in his cheeks.

“Why are you smiling? You never smile this early in the day, or ever for that matter, what's wrong?” Asked his roommate, Junhui, as he stepped inside.

“There's nothing wrong you brat, can't I smile?” Jihoon answered, hoping Junhui wouldn't notice the faint blush on his face.

“No,” Jun answered, teasingly, “you're Lee Jihoon,”

Jihoon just scowled at him, further proving his point. Jun just laughed and muttered something about going to see Minghao (as he always did) and left, shouting a quick, “I'll be out for a while, be good!” over his shoulder.

“I'm nineteen years old Junhui, you be good!” Jihoon yelled back at his so called best friend. The scowl remained on his face for two seconds before he remembered what he had done that morning. He remembered laughing and blushing and enjoying Seungcheol's company, he remembered how Seungcheol had quickly asked him on a date and how his entire body wanted to scream _yes yes yes_ , but all he could manage was a quick nod before he bolted.

The truth was, Jihoon had never really been on a date, a real one for that matter. He didn't get to ask out the people he wanted to back home and in the couple of years Jihoon had been in Seoul, no one had seemed to take any interest in him. Maybe he wasn't the most social person.

But with Seungcheol it was different, he knew that sounded super cliché, but it was true. When they bumped into each other, he felt an instant connection, and for the first time ever, it seemed to be reciprocated.

Jihoon found it amazing how he felt all these things for someone he had only met a few days ago, someone he had only spent a few hours with, but he did. He didn't even know much about the guy, but he _wanted_ to, he _wanted_ to… go on a date with Seungcheol, he wasn't sure how this stuff worked. Was they're little coffee… whatever, a date? Maybe.

He spent the rest of his afternoon with that inner monologue in his head, thinking about Seungcheol and his beautiful eyes, teasing humour and soft pink lips… and how much he wanted to maybe kiss those lips. He felt… nervous and afraid, but also happy and excited. He honestly didn't know what to feel.

*

When Seungcheol got home we was grinning like a goofball, his roommate, however, was not, “you said you were going out to grab a cup of coffee and you would be right back! You were supposed to help me with my history paper!”

“Oh did I say that? Sorry Mingyu, I might have gotten a little… distracted,” Seungcheol answered, not a hint of guilt in his voice.

“A little?!”

“A lot maybe..”

“By what? Or should I say by who, judging by that look on your face,” Mingyu reproached.

“Oh no no, it's nobody, just somebody,” Seungcheol awkwardly spilled out

Mingyu’s face lit up with mischief, “oh so it is somebody! Does Seungcheol have a little crush? About time you find someone if you ask me,” he teased.

“Hey! That's rude, I date people!” Seungcheol shot back, he was met with a stare from Mingyu that just screamed _uh huh, sure_ , he had to admit he never really found the time in his busy school schedule to date anyone. Go ahead, call him a nerd! “Plus, I don't know if you can call it a crush if he already agreed to go on a date with me!” Seungcheol argued, regretting it a second later.

“Well come on, who is it?” Mingyu pressed on, grilling Seungcheol like he was some kind of ‘Seuncheol’s personal love life private detective’.

“You don't know him,” Seungcheol replied.

“Try me.”

“Fine, his name is Lee Jihoon and he's studying music composition, like Chan,” he said, annoyed that Mingyu could get basically anything out of him.

“Never heard of him.”

“HA!”

“Is he cute?” Mingyu asked, now he was pushing it.

Seungcheol gave him a look that seemed to be a mix between a deadpan and a scowl because _of course he’s cute, but I'm not gonna give Mingyu that satisfaction._ “How about we stop talking about this and I help you with that paper I said I would help you with,” Seungcheol tried desperately to change the subject.

At that, Mingyu’s face lit up, “oh no it's fine, you were taking forever so Wonwoo ended up helping me,” he said cheerfully.

Seungcheol’s eyebrows shot up, “oh did he? Did you guys actually get any work done?”

That earned a punch in the shoulder from Mingyu.

*

That very weekend, Jihoon received a text from Seungcheol. He was glad the older boy was the first to make a move because he would not have known how to do it.

**Cheol <3**: Hi Jihoonie!!

**Jihoon** : Hello~

**Cheol <3**: aww you even text cute >_<

**Jihoon** : …

They made arrangements for a date that Sunday and then texted for a very long time.

*

When Sunday came, Jihoon found himself being very at ease, excited even, unlike the nervous wreck he thought he would be on one of his first dates ever.

Seungcheol had been a true gentleman, he came to pick Jihoon up and even brought flowers, causing Jihoon to blush and giggle like a 14-year-old. Not to mention he looked _good_ , with a dark dress shirt tucked casually into dark skinny jeans that emphasized the curves of his thighs, but most importantly his ass.

Seungcheol brought Jihoon to a place he apparently had been going to for years, nothing special, just a pizza place, but apparently he knew the owner’s son, Jeonghan.

“Hannie!” He had said when they walked in, “it’s good to see you, this is Jihoon.”

Jihoon smiled at the man, which was returned with a polite nod, but when Jeonghan turned back to Seungcheol, there was a wicked smile on his face. Seungcheol just sighed and ushered Jihoon to an empty booth.

“So how do you know… Hannie?” Jihoon asked, he wasn't jealous.. or anything.

Seungcheol smiled at him, a simple gesture, but to Jihoon it was reassuring and comforting and heart-warming all at the same time, “Oh we've been friends since we were kids, he’s basically my brother,” he said.

Suddenly Jeonghan reappeared at their side, holding a note pad, “are we ready to order?”

Jihoon had barely had the chance to open the menu, but Seungcheol nodded and ordered for the both of them, like he just knew what Jihoon wanted, “and anything to drink?” Asked Jeonghan. They both took a strawberry milkshake.

Then Jeonghan left. It was silent for a moment, not awkward or anything, comfortable, “so..,” Seungcheol said, breaking the silence, “you look.. good.”

“What?” Jihoon asked, taken by surprise, he didn't know why.

“You look good, you're pretty, your hair looks nice, I like that shirt,” Seungcheol rambled.

Jihoon didn't answer right away, just stared at him, “me?” He finally said, as if Seungcheol was saying the most outrageous thing in the world.

“Yes you, Jihoonie! I'm on a date with you, aren't I? You're supposed to compliment your date!” Seungcheol said.

“Oh, well then. Thank you.” Jihoon said, looking down to hide his blush. “You… you look absolutely stunning,” Jihoon said, unable to say anything but the truth.

For the first time since they had met, Jihoon got the chance to see Seungcheol blush instead of him. His usually confident and bright smile turned small and shy as blood rushed to his cheeks. It was very different for Jihoon to see him like that, he enjoyed it. He made a mental note to keep trying to make Seungcheol look like that.

All Seungcheol got out was a quiet, “thanks,” before Jihoon burst out laughing. Clutching his stomach and lightly pounding his fist on the table, “wh.. why are you laughing?” Seungcheol asked, beginning to giggle as well.

“It's just… we're acting like idiots! We can barely compliment each other without turning all red!” He laughed, which made Seungcheol laugh as well. He was right, they were being shy and awkward, but Jihoon found it cute.

They were interrupted by Jeonghan bringing them their food and setting down a large cup of strawberry milkshake in the middle of the table with two straws. Seungcheol eyed him suspiciously, “this is the last milkshake,” Jeonghan said through a smile, “you guys are gonna have to share!” And then he walked away, but Jihoon didn't miss the wink he directed at Seungcheol.

Jihoon found the pizza to be quite good, but the company to be much better. They ended up sharing the milkshake, when they both drank it their noses brushed against each other like in a cliché romantic movie. Jihoon was always the first to pull away.

At some point, Jihoon somehow managed to get some of the drink on his nose, which Seungcheol wiped off with his thumb, causing Jihoon to tense up and blush yet again. He then proceeded to lick the milkshake of his thumb, which was all kinds of emotional for Jihoon.

Towards the end of the night, when the pizza was in their stomachs and Jihoon’s mouth hurt from smiling, Seungcheol leaned in close, put his hand on Jihoon’s and whispered, “I'm really, truly enjoying myself, I really like you Jihoon.” Jihoon just nodded, hoping Seugcheol would understand that the feeling was mutual.

*

Seugcheol walked Jihoon to his dorm after one of the best dates he had ever been on, which was funny because it had been so simple.

When they got to his door, Jihoon leaned his back against it to say his goodbyes, allowing Seugcheol to get close and slightly crowd him. Seungcheol took Jihoon's hand in his own, “we should um, do this again. Soon,” he said, looking down.

“Yes, it was fun,” Jihoon replied, smiling.

There was a moment of silence as Seungcheol looked up and their eyes met. He felt a spark. When the nothingness became too unbearable, he began to lean in, his movements unsure.

Jihoon almost let it happen, but before Seungcheol could get to close he quickly said, “okay yeah thanks seeya!” Before opening the door behind him and slipping inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> I was thinking of giving Jihoon sort of a dark background, but Idk how complicated I wanna make this cute little fluffy fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, never done this before so feedback is much appreciated. Should I continue this story?
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
